The last letter
by arthur dark
Summary: Neji left a letter for Tenten.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Neji opened his eyes panting and sweating heavily, his heart pounding at speed of a mile per hour. He looked at himself feeling himself he was sure he was dead this time but no, it was not. "It was just a dream" he said to himself. Neji had been of dreaming of himself getting killed very frequently. He took a deep breath and turned to smiling photo frame with the picture of his teammates with Guy sensei, on his study table "But what if I really I'm going to die?" he asked himself.

* * *

**The Last Letter**

It was a calm and bright noon of summer except the Guy team which was busy training at the training grounds. "Alright let's see if you can beat THIS!" yelled Lee throwing a punch at Tenten which she dodged it by a centimeter from her nose, raised her legs and gave a side kick on his ribs sending him flying to the nearest tree. "That was a very good kick Tenten. Now go and rest." said her teacher Guy sensei. "And as for you Lee, you still need more training, so this time, I'll be your opponent." Lee was immediately up on his feet saluting. "Yes, sir." He answered.

Tenten sighed and sat on the grass beside Neji who was done with his training long before her and now was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Hah... I'm so tired." said Tenten stretching her arms. She looked at Guy sensei and Lee her other teammate still sparring on the training ground. "They really don't know when to stop do they?" said Neji. "Yeah. You're right, but then again, it's just the way they are." said Tenten smiling. She looked up at the blue sky, slowly closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze, it felt so peaceful no mission, no rush, just one of those days where she could relax without any worries, she gently smiled she was happy and lost in her owns thoughts somewhere far away, when her gaze suddenly fell on Neji who was staring at her in awe making her blush. "Wha- what is it Neji?"

Her words startled him as well "No-Nothing." There was a slight blush on the corner of his cheek and he looked back at his paper. Which caught Tenten's eyes "Hey what are you writing?" she asked curiously trying to peek at the piece of paper. Neji quickly hid it away stammering "It's ...it's nothing."

There was a sharp pain in Tenten's chest she never thought Neji would hide something from her but she didn't want to push the matter any further either after all they were friends, so she sat back in silence and went back to watching her Sensei and Lee sparring again..

"Hey. Neji, Tenten how long do you plan on resting? Come on join us." said Lee waving at them. "Okay!" shouted Tenten. "You coming, neji?" she said as she got up, she hadn't walked far when Neji called out for her. "Tenten?" she turned back "Yeah, Neji?" there was a moment of pause. Tenten could tell Neji was worried about something that he was having a hard time talking about. "Never mind. It's nothing. You go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Neji, had been acting strange recently, he spent hours scribbling, sometimes lost in his own thoughts there was something bothering him that he just wouldn't tell her. She was worried about him and wanted to help but they were just friends. She couldn't force him to tell her. She had to wait, wait until he was ready to tell her about it and hope it's not too late to help him.

Neji just what is it that's worrying you?

**1 month later**

The whole of Konoha felt so silent Tenten looked at the mirror, finishing her last touch up on her hair that was tied to a bun. She was in her black attire unlike the one she always wore for her training. Her eyes had darks circles from lack of sleep, her usual cheerful smile was completely gone and her chest felt like it had a hole on it. After staring at herself for a moment she stepped out of her house where Lee was at the door step for her.

"I bought some flower at Yamanaka's place." said Lee. Tenten never spoke and left the house walking toward the cemetery. They could see people giving their pitiful glances and some whispering to their partner.

They were about to reach the cemetery when they heard a couple of by passers talking.

"Hey. Isn't that Lee and Tenten from that Guy team? I just heard they lost Huuga Neji and their sensei on their last mission." said one of them.

"yeah they did. Poor thing losing a friend and the master at the battle must be tough." said the other.

"Yeah. And at such a young age."

At the cemetery the whole Huuga clan was standing in front to pay their final respect to Neji. Among them was Hiashi Huuga head of the Huuga clan as well. After a moment they lowered Neji's cascade and burial began. He rummaged his pocket and took out a letter addressed to Tenten

**Flash back**

"Oh Neji? What happened what brings you here at this hour?" said Hiashi who was busy going through some scrolls and it was almost midnight. Neji sat down on the wooden floor with his legs folded after a bit of hesitation he finally spoke "I'm going out on a mission tomorrow. But before I go I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Sure, ask me anything." said Hiashi, who was confused by his nephew's odd behavior. Neji presented a letter "This letter is addressed to my teammate Tenten. IF, I don't return from this mission I would like you to give this letter to her."

"What? Neji-" before surprised Hiashi could continue. Neji begged "Please Sir. It's really important."

Haishi stared at Neji for his strange request but said nothing and he know a shinobi's life was unpredictable and there were many, whom he knew, had died unable to convey their words. He wondered if what was written in that letter was so important why Neji would want to wait. Haishi wanted to ask what was in that letter but didn't want to impose on his young nephews private matters either. He sighed and decided to trust him. "Alright."

"Thank you. Sir." said Neji. He got up and was about to leave when Hiashi said "Neji, if it's so important why don't you tell her yourself."

Neji smiled and answered "Let's just say I'm gambling."

**Flashback end.**

The burial ceremony had ended and everyone started to leave "Sir it looks like it's about to rain. We better head back home." said one of his servant. "Just a moment." said Hiashi, he walked up to Tenten.

"Miss Tenten."

"Huuga–sama?" Tenten bowed. Hiashi had hardly ever spoken to Tenten before so he hesitated to say anything, after a moment of pause "Is something the matter?" asked Tenten.

"Actually I have something for you." He presented the letter in her name "Neji left this for you."

Tenten was surprised she took the letter "He gave it to me before he left for his last mission and said if he were to never return then to give it to you. I guess back then he had already figured it out that this mission was going to be his last one." He took a deep breath and continued "Well then, please excuse me." They both bowed and left.

Tenten stared at the letter that was addressed to her. At first she hesitated at what might be written on it but it was Neji's last letter. Her hands were trembling but she opened it:

_Dear Tenten,_

_How are you?_

"You are dead you idiot how do you think I am?" said Tenten to herself in anger with eyes full of tears.

_Judging by the circumstances I asked Hiashi-sama to present this letter you are probably sad and great pain. I'm sorry Tenten, I'm sorry for not being there with you right now I'm sorry for making you cry and I'm sorry that I'm in love with you._

Tenten paused at the last sentence "Love?"

_Yeah. You might not believe me but I've been in love with for a very long time I don't know when or how it happened but it did. _

_You know it's funny cause I was sure I wasn't in love with the first time I met but as we spent time together as a team I started watching, started seeing what you were, started respecting you but somewhere in between all this in fell in love with. And I only realized it…. _

_Well a few days ago I saw myself dying in my dream and I woke up the first thing that came on my mind was fear not of death, but the fear of not being able to see you again, the fear of not being able to tell you that I love you. Kind of stupid huh? When I always prided myself for being a Huuga._

_Damn I'm really no good at this…._

"**Alright let's see if you can beat THIS!" yelled Lee throwing a punch at Tenten which she dodged it by a centimeter from her nose…**

_You know, I'm actually watching you train with Lee right now and GOD you look beautiful especially when you sweat they look like liquid crystals running down your cheeks. _

**Tenten sighed and sat on the grass beside Neji who was done with his training long before her and now was scribbling on a piece of paper.** **"Hah... I'm so tired." said Tenten stretching her arms….. She looked up at the blue sky, slowly closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze….**

_Every time you sigh, smile, stress out or gaze into the sky you look beautiful. Right now you are right beside me and I want to tell you each and every word I'm writing on this piece of paper. _

"**Tenten?" she turned back. "Yeah, Neji?" there was a moment of pause. **

_But I can't cause I'm too much of a coward…_

"**Never mind. It's nothing. You go ahead I'll be there in a minute." **

_Because I'm no more than a servant to the Huuga clan and what could a mere servant give you? So I want to wait until I remove myself from a position of a servant but I'm also a shinobi which means that's there is no saying when my life would end so I'm writing, writing everything so that if something were to happen to me you would at least know my feeling. _

_Tenten after reading this letter tell me what do you think of me? Cause if you don't, my soul which is definitely watching you would probably haunt you forever just kidding sorry I'm not good at jokes, and since I'm probably dead it's a really stupid question but still Tenten tell me do you love me? _

Tenten dropped on her knees in front of Neji's grave. "How can you be such an idiot? How can you be looking at me for such a long time and seeing so much of me except for one simple thing that …. "

"I love you. Neji."

Tears finally started flowing from Tenten's eyes and the dark clouds that were watching peacefully from above finally shared its sorrow pouring down from heaven to earth overpowering Tenten's sobbing sound from its own.

* * *

Okay okay I know tragedy isn't really great but I wrote whatever came on my mind and what heck am I supposed to do? When most of the people are all about flower and happiness all I'm about is thorns and pain. I hate this about myself. Anyways if you guys happen to read it and like it please do not forget to leave a review and press that "favorite" option. And if there is a mistake I'm really sorry if anyone wants to point them out please do and thank you for reading.

And for those who didn't understand Neji was writing the letter 1 month ago before his funeral when he was training.


End file.
